


Behind closed doors

by RedRobots



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lost Light judge Chromedome being in a relationship with Rewind as they think he has a cassette fetish but in reality he just like to kiss and cuddle with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, I was actually going to write Chromedome/Rewind smut but the sites I was going to use for ideas and research wouldn’t load and so I frustratedly worked on this. I tried to make it fluffy for you Ao3. I tried.
> 
> Beta’ed by Freeskywarp

There were, and may always be, rumours surrounding Chromedome and Rewind’s relationship. Usually the rumours were targeted at the larger mech regarding Rewind’s size.

Rumours like; he was an extreme fetishest and took pleasure at how small Rewind was, that he was only dating Rewind because his valve must be unbelievably tight, that he loved making his partners feel helpless and Rewind was perfect for that, that he would do all sorts of degrading and disgusting things to the memory stick which Rewind could do nothing about because Chromedome was so much stronger than he was.

He’d receive disgusted glances in the hallway but Chromedome would always shrug it off. He had stopped caring long ago about the rumours. He knew they weren’t true and Rewind knew they weren’t true so what did it matter what people said?

Once inside their room the large mech made his way to their shared berth to finally see his lover. He smiled at the sight of Rewind who had fallen asleep on his side with a half empty cube of energon, obviously trying to stay awake and wait for Chromedome to come back but failed.

Chromedome leaned down and moved the cube out of harm’s way before perching on the edge of the bed.

“Rewind…?” he asked, gently shaking the smaller mech’s servo.

Rewind’s optics slowly came online. Turning his helm to face Chromedome, grinned sleepily. “Welcome back.”

The large mech bent down to peck his lover’s lips. “You didn’t have to wait up for me.”

“But I wanted too” Rewind yawned and shuffled back on the berth so Chromedome could join him.

The mnemosurgeon turned and lay on his half of the berth and cuddled up to Rewind. The memory stick wrapped his arms around the larger mech’s and sighed contently.

“Blaster asked me to move into his room.” he mumbled, trying to start a conversation.

“Why’s that?” Chromedome asked, half paying attention. Blaster was always worrying about Rewind, even more so now after hearing the vicious rumours about Chromedome and his ‘fetish’. The mnemosurgeon’s sure Blaster always checked over Rewind’s frame for damage when he’s not looking.

“Rodimus told him about the discs and he thinks it’s your fault. That you’re a bad influence.” He laughed quietly. “You’re such a big bad mech. I should kill you where you lie.” Rewind teased.

Chromedome grinned and moved to pin Rewind under him; just as the rumours portrayed him. “If I’m such a big bad mech why do you keep coming for more, little autobot?” He leaned down, kissing Rewind passionately.

“I miss you.” Rewind whispered as he broke the kiss.

“I miss you too.” he sighed in agreement, hoping that his lover wouldn’t have to do rivet duty for much longer. He gave Rewind a final peck before sliding back on his side. “But you should sleep.”

Rewind hummed in agreement and nuzzled into Chromdome’s side “You better be here when I wake up.”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you.” he smiled, caressing his lover’s back.

“I love you, Chromedome.” he yawned and offlined his optics.

“I love you too, Rewind.” he replied, curling his arms around the smaller mech as he waited for recharge to claim them both.

They’d let the mech’s on the lost light talk. Chromedome knew the rumours weren’t true and Rewind knew they weren’t true so what did it matter to them?


End file.
